


Is It Too Late

by C1224



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1224/pseuds/C1224
Summary: How do you know when it's too late to start liking someone back.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Is It Too Late

Sungjin wasn't technically surprised, well at least not by the fact that Younghyun likes him but the fact that he is actually confessing now.

Younghyun has always been forward with everything. His ideas, his thought and definitely his feeling. That's what made him such a great lyricist. Comes with that he never did hide his fondness for Sungjin but neither the way he loves all their members and staff. But it never really crossed Sungjin's mind that Younghyun would actually confess.

So instead for taking it as Younghyun meant he said "Thanks." leaving it at that as he joined the rest of their members in their living room space.

That night Younghyun didn't join them. Neither the next day or the day after that but Sungjin couldn't really bring himself to approach the other knowing he's the reason for the sad look on the others face and the puffy eyes that decorated the other's handsome face. I mean how could he. 

Sungjin can't lie, he misses Younghyun's constant presence. From the start of their trainee years Younghyun has always been his constant companion always cheering him on through thick or thin. 

If the members noticed the sudden distance they didn't really say anything just making sure to hangout with us both be it separately. Dowoon usually attached to Younghyun's hip. Although Jae hyung and Pil has been giving him a certain look every now and then. 

Weeks after the whole incident I heard a knock on my door followed by a very familiar voice saying "hyung can I come in?" 

Opening the door I was greeted by a very cute and slightly (I hope) drunk Younghyun. Grabbing his arms to stable him I assisted him to my bad letting him sit down. 

"I give up." He suddenly shouted followed by laughter and tears. 

"Hyung I'm gonna say yes, I'm gonna start going out with Eric hyung. I know you don't really care but..." 

"But what Kangbra?" I whispered back letting my eyes meet his teary ones. 

"Nothing, but nothing." suddenly standing up he turned his back at me. 

"Sungjin hyung I know you don't give a shit but can't you at least act like you do even just a little bit." He said before closing the door leaving my room. 

For some reason a part of him broke as the other left his room finally closing the door.


End file.
